I never forget you
by Circe Salazar
Summary: Child. He was always a child. Never grow, never change but seeing all change regardless. There was no relationship, should not even exist. To meet an equal. Another child, a boy who loved him. A cheerful and lively child. Knowing by chance. Never forgetting that grow more


1\. Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned by Kazuki Takahashi, this publication is my authorship

2\. Word Count: 883 words

3\. I hope you enjoy it

* * *

A child ran trying to reach as a teenager, who unstoppable laughing at the antics of the child. He hid and spun to avoid being caught. Yugi was always the case, since he was born.

 _We met by chance._

Atem was a spirit forever young, a teenager. He had died at 15 years old was too time ever remember the exact date but did not care, his old memories were eliminated.

He had met Yugi then find in a park completely separate from other children to physically play, he was the tranquility of a good board game could give. Neither was as if those children wishing to join him ask.

Thanks to this meeting, they began to form a loop every day, culminating in this, where Yugi pursued him through the house, with both parents engaged in various activities to pay attention to their child.

Each he could bring some instrument that he could imagine and played for his friend, who smiled with satisfaction as he looked at a greater spirit with the soul of a child. He liked the company more than he imagined the many months to find him before.

 _I remember… how we played..._

Always playing, always laughing, always he fell humans.

They were always laughing. Never tears, never pain. Yugi was growing up with each passing day, which Atem always noticed but decided to ignore. He carried away, as far as their power could the word, describing everything.

 _And when you asked me at sunset_

"What lies beyond the sun?"

Atem laughed, floating next to his friend who watched spellbound the change from day to night. He loved the red and orange that clouds acquired, more when they going to the beach and was reflected in those waters.

It was attractive. The spirit he made jokes, many jokes to the young age. No responsibilities, no nothing.

Yugi would always say, containing laughter, how funny he was, already knowing it was if he was really a joke then free jokes. He did not mind because he could hear the laughter of a child ignored by his family who grew thanks to him.

 _I saw you grow and wrong._

 _And how many hidden treasures are..._

Young Moto showed great interest in it, looking for things to hide Atem. It was always like that. The ghost made him participate, including classes, helping with various things they do not understand but ultimately entangled him more. They were together, united by a tie beyond comprehension for either. As children played so much, even the young man was nominated prince of the games between them, the spirit being king.

 _And time passed and you became a human successful_

Day after day, year after year. Yugi grew, soon handing age and overcoming it. At 18 he was a young pretty defendant in several companies to highlight in many things that his companions could not. Of course, all in absolute secrecy to avoid falling into depression, courtesy of his inseparable friend ghost.

 _And despite being so busy with all that, you kept coming when I called._

 _We'd get to play for a long time._

No matter that was delayed and then not sleep, Yugi still playing with Atem, the spirit trapped in a child.

Were children yet. In spite of that, its almost 22 years, was frowned upon such behavior.

 _It was as if time had not passed._

 _And you were still you. Still your essence, why did you only._

 _And time was flying._

However, for a long time they were separated. Yugi stopped responding messages to be busy and Atem understood. It did not bother all that time, he did not dare to show up until he felt very abandoned that caught again.

When he saw him, he felt a deep disappointment to see how changed was.

Louder, larger age. It was not the boy he had known. His voice betrayed what he felt at the man pulled his chin and made him see that he was Yugi, he found that boy was too long in a place apart from the rest. He was the. He had not changed even though his body did.

 _Really was you._

And they played. They played like old times, Atem slightly mocking Yugi who was more tired by the age at which it was, he was over 40.

His game was wonderful but only for that last day.

Then they returned to separate. Yugi absorbed by his new responsibility as father and almost named CEO of a large national corporation.

In his old age, Moto Yugi looked up at the sky through the window, smiling at the moon and, in it, to see the face that always remain young. The spirit nursed him since childhood. He wiped a lone tear ran down his left cheek, finally saying goodbye to him. He did not think to pass one last game between the two remaining.

* * *

"Yugi! Yugi! Yugi! "

 _But one day you did not answer my call._

The young spirit took air, showing his sadness to know why not respond. He flew away, flew to find a tombstone with an inscription.

It was the name of his old friend.

With a smile graced by two tears, he looked at the tomb where the body was growing restless.

"I never forget you"

* * *

I'm so nervous! This came out after seeing a video where Peter Pan and Ariel are known and it was so sad. It came to the point of almost making me mourn, few things which really succeed unless they are in real life.

Therefore, I wish I could convey something of this video I found on face. I do not know if there is to this language because I heard it but in spanish of Spain.

Now I say thank goodness the old Mercedes is going next week, I will rest the pressure imposed by her presence. But now I'll get another teacher, I curse the day I got into that career


End file.
